


Survivors

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping detention and the Centurion firing squad on New Caprica, Laura learns she and Tom have more in common than she ever imagined. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

She stripped off her dark blue jacket as soon as they were delivered to the caves and didn’t even notice the fresh bruises on her wrists from the ties until Tom had them cradled gently in his palms, a fearful, haunted expression in his eyes. 

“Laura, did they touch you?”

“No, I just bruise easily,” she said absently in an attempt to reassure but stopped short when she internalized the phrasing of the question. It was entirely different than the “did they hurt you?” or “are you alright?” she might have expected.

His hands trembled around her wrists and her worst suspicions were confirmed when his body tensed as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed slow, gentle circles across his back, careful not to stray too low or make any sudden motions, until his head fell heavy onto her shoulder. 

She held him until the tears came and his body sagged against her own. When it seemed like he could move she guided him gently to the mess of blankets on the floor and took a protective position against his back, asking for consent and getting it before wrapping her arms around his waist. 

She remembered feeling like she’d never be whole again. It took almost a year before she could separate loving, wanted sex from a single act of violence. The sweet man, long dead she assumed, who helped her to trust again stood in her esteem close the the Gods themselves.

She curled closer to whisper in his ear. 

“When you feel ready, Tom, I’m here to help you discover how great it can be when you want it.”


End file.
